


阿里传

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 阿里在露米娅岛上开亮记麻辣烫的故事，沙雕向。





	阿里传

阿亮麻辣烫开不下去了。  
里昂气愤地将手里的通知书捏成纸团，决定出去做市场调查。  
按理说万物春回，鱼新鲜、人有钱，第一季度本是阿亮麻辣烫最火热的季度。但成天只思考着怎么挑战实验体极限、玩弄实验体感情以达到击溃实验体最后一道心理防线目的的狗明治宣布紧缩政策升级，物资进一步降质降量。  
作为一个游泳从业及爱好者，里昂的减压方式是在码头开一家麻辣烫，虽然他看起来有一些高冷孤傲，但还是打从心底喜欢几个人围着说笑、嘴里吃点暖乎乎食物的感觉的。水边是他的天下，根本没有人敢和他抢地盘，一是固定成本最小，二是原料充足，三是大家总会吃腻中华厨子的满汉全席，于是里昂兴致勃勃，阿亮麻辣烫开张了。  
一晃眼已经是三年前的事情了，那真是最好的时代。岛上没有不晓得烤金枪鱼这道招牌菜的，人人都挑不出它的毛病，吃一口就消除了实验日的疲惫，请一顿就化解了重重矛盾，纳塔朋当初抱着奚落的态度来尝鲜，一口下去就黑转粉，特约珍妮拍了一套广告片。珍妮起初不答应，一口下去瞬间路人转粉，甚至愿意接受“我是小珍妮，我在阿亮麻辣烫等你”这种烂大街台词。而朋友哈特听说此事，更是无偿给纳塔朋投稿，说是早就写好一首《金枪鱼颂》。主题曲加代言人，广告效应让阿亮麻辣烫火上加火，创业第一年就领到了“卢米亚心选年度好店”的称号。里昂一方面赚得盆丰钵满，另一方面收获了革命友谊，一箭双雕！烤鱼时的汗水、进货讨价还价浪费的口水都有了回报。  
但好景不常在了，里昂看着进货仓库的食材皱眉。  
从前，卢米亚的金枪鱼粗比纳米机械臂，对半切开，一条能烤成一对，现在——里昂看着巴掌大的金枪鱼崽，觉得还不如让野味烤泥鳅上位！  
“现在的大蒜也不好卖了。”用生命去爱蒜香拉面的东彰一先生拍拍青筋暴起的里昂：“这也不晓得是哪个贫瘠小山坡种出来的营养不良蒜头，剥了皮就剩指甲头一点了，以前一颗煮一顿，现在得买五颗，我都决定找威廉请教一下大蒜种植了。”  
“呵，你们这算什么，人吃不够不至于饿死，但手指头断了不立刻处理可是会出大事的！”从药品店出来的凯茜怒气冲冲怼天怼地：“你们知道药箱涨得多贵吗？贵就算了，哦谢特还都是偏门旁道的破药，我以前给你们用惯的那些速效药都成奢侈品，再也没了！以后治不好也别找我了，找利花子借铁打抄中药得了。”  
“你就别在这说风凉话了，我这儿中药也超高速通货膨胀了好吗！只有酒是我永远的爱人！”喝得比平时还醉的利戴林砸碎了一个酒瓶：“哪天酒也涨了我连浸酒面包都吃不起了，我这就去囤货罢。”说着她又返回。  
纳塔朋的“今日街坊事”看来有很多能写了，就是不知道还有没有人愿意掏钱去买——看着大家烦恼的模样，里昂的气全都泄了，两手空空往伦诺克斯的地下黑市走。  
伦诺克斯的地底世界一眼望去都是她的纹身同款墙纸，空气里弥漫着浓郁的熏香，云烟缭绕徒增神秘感。据说秀雅刚来的时候死也不敢进来，打死她也不相信这只是物资交易所，里面只有打打牌杀时间的街坊。里昂和坐在门口玩积木的亚历克斯打招呼，亚历克斯一脸惊讶：“你怎么能看穿我的秘密行动了！”  
在一边设计程序的JP嗤之以鼻：“你以为本大爷没看到你偷喝了我多少口橙汁？我纵容你而已好吗！你的绝技早就被我们识破了！”  
里昂懒得理没有什么企业却能占岛上净资产排行榜前列的两位富豪，外面的水深火热对他俩而言丝毫没有影响，只顾着玩乐的大资产阶级！哎！只希望他们再傻多几天，别因为金枪鱼退出卢米亚餐桌就撤资。  
“什么，没有存货了！”里昂回头看了一眼大股东们，压低声音。  
“我这生意也不好做的，明治老头又捣了我一个商道，在开新路之前只能吃老本了。要不是杰琪挑战权威惹毛了他，削的就是我了。”伦诺克斯翻白眼，“鱼这东西你应该比我清楚哇，我钓上来放个一天都自己吃了，哪儿有地方养着，卢米亚这气候又不能晒成干。”  
然而，她打了个响指，埃索和卡米洛随即抬出一个庞大的水箱。  
“但这里还有今早的最后一批。”伦诺克斯以同情的目光看着卢米亚的人气店主。  
水箱里，三十多条大号金枪鱼抢夺着彼此的氧气和空间，展示着它们强大的生命力。  
蓦然回首，卢米亚的每个人都不想戴着项圈，于是挥洒着、狂欢着，尽力让漫无边际的日子过得快一些、弥足珍贵的记忆存得多一些。然而岛上的名义统治者，他们很聪明，让他们快乐过，圆满过，再一点点剥夺掉。  
里昂感激地买下，付了搬运费之后没有立刻回店里。

夜里的码头被梅的彩灯装点得灯火通明，里昂比以往任何一次都要认真地控着火，卢米亚的人一批一批的来——修凯借着厨房准备下火的汤，佐藤雪带了许多水果，希瑟拉和马格努斯在绑气球，新来的扬搬着饮料…也有岛外慕名而来的人，比如被哈特翘课来吃鱼的克拉伯，还有自称“拉面”和“土豆”的两位凉粉（里昂粉）小姐，坐在阿亮麻辣烫的角落擦泪观察偶像努力工作的模样。  
金枪鱼即将被除名的夜晚，是阿亮麻辣烫的毕业大酬宾之夜，是一聚同堂的夜晚，是里昂毕生难忘的夜晚。  
里昂只有一个微小的愿望，就是哪怕有一天金枪鱼不在了，大家还能常回码头看看。

END


End file.
